


New Year's Eve

by Ingonyama



Series: Savage Whore [5]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, And it's totally cool with the X-Men, Exhibitionism, Father/Son, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Gangbang, Gender-swap, Incest, Logan is a polyamorous manslut, Lots of guys get it on, M/M, Male Friendship, Masturbation, Oral, Orgy, Prostitution, Psychic Voyeurism, Rimming, Rogue is a guy, Sex Party, Student/Teacher, Telekinetic showcasing, celebration, tailfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingonyama/pseuds/Ingonyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comicverse, alternate continuity. Part 5/finale of "Savage Whore." Wherein Cyclops calls a meeting about Wolverine's extracurricular activities. And, well...things go from there. It *is* New Year's Eve, after all. Also, things go from there with Beast and Professor X as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is it. The last chapter in "Savage Whore." Everyone does everyone, and they all fuck merrily ever after.
> 
> I have never done a group sex scene since this one, and I have no plans to. Keeping the action of seven banging guys in one room straight in my head was enough to make my brain sizzle.
> 
> Still, it's my second-most popular work behind "Beastly Workout", and the illustration done by a friend of mine still gets fav'd on Y!Gal to this day. (ask for a link in the comments if you want)
> 
> Thanks for sticking with the story this long, guys 'n gals! Till the next one!

Logan stepped through the door to Professor Xavier’s study, curiosity and suspicion wrestling each other for dominance in his mind. _What’s so important that One-Eye’s gotta see me on New Year’s Eve fer? Hank an’ the Prof are spendin’ the holidays on Muir Island, all the kids’ve gone home, an’ scuzzbags usually take the night off with the rest of us._  
  
He didn’t know what to expect when he stepped through the door into the dimly lit room. It certainly wasn’t seeing six X-Men in the room with him, all in full costume.   
  
Candles were burning in place of the normal harsh lamplight, but Logan’s eyes adjusted quickly. He saw Remy first, leaning against the far windowsill, giving him a cats-and-canaries grin. His Southern-fried boyfriend Rogue was there, too, leaning up against the swamp rat in that clingy, affectionate way that he had. Ever since Rogue had discovered inhibitor collars, they’d been worn constantly around the mansion, and Logan had heard a lot of thumping and squeaking in the two men’s room every night for the last month since.  
  
Cyclops was in the Professor’s chair, stern and rigid as always…at least, that was what Logan thought at first. Then he realized that Scotty’s visor was dark. Fearless Leader’s eyes were closed, and Cable’s hands were on his shoulders, giving him the mother of all neckrubs. _’Bout time someone took care o’ya,_ Logan thought to himself. _Little surprised it turned out t’be yer own kid, though._  
  
In the last corner, leaning against the blackboard, was Petey Rasputin, with Nightcrawler on top of one shoulder. Nothing too special at first, until Logan saw the way Kurt’s tail was curling around Petey’s waist, squeezing just right around that tight, muscular ass, and noticed Colossus trying real hard not to let out a groan of pleasure.  
  
After taking stock of the room’s occupants, Logan felt the scent of their lust hit him in waves. Every man in that room had exactly one thing on their mind: Sex. Wolverine felt something in him respond, primal and visceral. He wanted each of these men as much as they wanted him…But as much as the animal wanted to give in to the feelings and just let go, Logan was still a man, and the man wanted answers.  
  
“Well, One-Eye? What’s this about?” Scott’s eyes came open, the visor brightening as they did, and Scott gave him a slow, sensual smile. _There’s somethin’ I never thought I’d see,_ Logan’s mind said, and he told it to shut the fuck up.  
  
“I was just thinking. Have been for a while now. Ever since I caught you and Hank in the Danger Room. I asked Kurt and Piotr, and they told me the most interesting rumor.”  
  
“How’s that?” Logan glared at the two. Piotr blushed guiltily, but Kurt simply gave him a white, devil-may-care grin.  
  
“According to the two of them, you’re hiring yourself out as a prostitute, performing sexual favors in exchange for cash. I didn’t believe it at first, but it does fit with what I saw in the Danger Room, and then I found the log of the in-house call Cain made to your sex line.”  
  
Logan snorted. “If this is about makin’ me stop…”  
  
“Shut up, Logan.” Scott interrupted. Logan shut up, out of surprise more than anything else. He wasn’t used to being talked to like that by Cyke, leader or no. Scotty went on. “Stop jumping to conclusions and listen for a change. You might even hear something you like. Something like…a business proposition.”  
  
“Yeah?” Logan’s ears perked up. Maybe this wouldn’t be a total bust after all. The whole room smelled like sex, though Logan knew none of the X-Men had done anything. They sure as hell wanted to, though.  
  
“Here’s the deal. I’m willing to hire you, full-time, to serve as the Institute’s stress management specialist. That’ll be the official title, anyway. You’ll make about twice what you do hiring yourself out, and you’ll be with people you know. In exchange, your services will be exclusively reserved for the X-Men. You only whore out to members of the team, current and former, or affiliates thereof like the Avengers.”  
  
“What about the FF, or Ka-Zar?” That made Scott blink in surprise. “You’ve done it with the Fantastic Four?”  
  
“Ya got inta Ka-Zar’s pants?!” came Rogue’s surprised exclamation. Logan gave the Mississippi boy a wolfish grin, then Scott nodded. “They’re fine, too. No supervillains, and civilians have to pass requirements before they’re allowed access to you.“  
  
Logan shrugged. “That’s it? You got it. Most o’the bad guys don’t do jack for me anyway. Sabretooth’ll be awful disappointed…” Logan’s grin got absolutely evil. “But I c’n live with that.”  
  
“Me too, _cher,_ ” Gambit purred as he leaned back in the window sill.. “You prob’ly wond’rin what de rest of us doin’ here, when it looks like ol’ Cyke got de rules pretty well covered.”  
  
Logan looked him in the eye, hazel meeting red-on-black as he folded his arms, noticing a slight swelling in his jeans. “The question may’ve crossed my mind, Gumbo.”  
  
“But you already know the answer, Canuck.” Cable said, coming around from behind Scott’s desk. Logan finally noticed that Nate hadn’t just been shirtless, as he’d thought at first, but completely naked. Hard, too…he had one of the biggest cocks Logan had ever seen, aside from Pete’s. “You don’t make a deal like this without knowing exactly what you’re getting into.”  
  
Logan’s grin got wide and wicked. “So, where we gonna go?”  
  
“Right here, _mein freund,_ ” Kurt said. In the characteristic puff of smoke and BAMF! noise, he appeared beside the desk, where his tail cleared it off completely, spilling papers, pens, and office supplies of all sorts to the floor. His clothes, meanwhile, dropped to the ground at Colossus’s feet; he’d teleported out of them completely.  
  
Kurt knelt on the desk facing Logan, legs spread wide to expose his throbbing blue cock, already dripping precome onto the varnished wood surface. Never one to miss a hint, Logan bent over the desk and started licking the fluid off ‘Crawler’s manhood. Behind him, Cable’s eye glowed, and suddenly Logan’s clothes fell off of him, revealing the hirsuite, muscular body underneath. Then Cable stepped aside, gesturing to Scott. “Dad? You want the honors?”  
  
Cyclops smiled as his own uniform tumbled to the ground. Naked except for the visor, he crossed back to behind the desk, where Logan could see him as he stroked his dick. Scott was smooth and wiry, but fit and muscular from years of working out. From when he and Wolverine had showered together, he knew Scotty normally had a pretty average cock, but as Logan watched him get himself excited, he was amazed at how much of a grower the Fearless Leader turned out to be.  
  
A deep, seductive purr came from the windowsill where Remy had been sitting. Evidently he and Rogue had decided to start their own party. Keeping the collar on, Rogue had already shrugged off his own clothes, revealing a very strong farm-boy physique, and was working Remy’s cock free of its pants as he straddled the Cajun’s legs. Still sucking away at Kurt, Logan remembered he’d always wondered which of the two men were on top; he’d figured Remy for a pretty solid bottom, but here he was acting like he was used to being serviced by the Southern beau.  
  
Colossus looked indecisive. On the one hand, he wanted Logan and always had. But on the other, Rogue and Gambit were two gorgeous specimens of manhood. Rogue especially had turned him on ever since Australia, where the heat had forced the man out of his many protective layers of clothing. One look at that toned, slender swimmer’s body, and Piotr had been hooked. As it was, he decided to sit back and stroke his own massive organ until he made up his mind. Before long, he felt a warm pressure against his lips, and opened his mouth to take Cyclops’s cock down his throat as he stroked himself.  
  
Logan didn’t have a lot of time to take in the sights, however, before he felt a pressure at his own at his ass. It was hot, and hard, and felt like a finger, except it was smooth metal instead of flesh. Then he realized: Cable was prepping him to take his cock. Kurt was obviously excited by the sight; his blue shaft was pumping in and out of Logan’s mouth madly, spitting pre down the wildman’s throat with every forward thrust.  
  
When Kurt’s eyes closed and he let out a howl that signified the first orgasm of the night, Logan smiled around his mouthful, gulping down the hot, rich semen that erupted out of Kurt’s cock. As soon as Logan let go of Kurt, he found himself presented with two cocks…one, perfectly shaped and practically screaming with arousal, he immediately recognized as Rogue’s. The other was monstrous, huge beyond even Logan’s imagination; Piotr. He got to work on both of them, sliding his throat all the way down one before slowly pulling all the way off to start work on the other. He felt an insistent pressure on his ass, wider even than Petey’s huge schlong, and turned back with a grin. “Ya tryin’ at tailfuck me, Kurt?”  
  
White fangs flashed at him as a yellow eye winked. “I missed zis chance last time we were involved, mein freund. I’m not about to pass it up now.” With that, the writhing, prehensile appendage shoved its way into Logan, who let out a hoarse cry of pleasure/pain as his cock slapped hard against the surface of the desk.  
  
“Big, beautiful tool like dat needs some attention, ma cher,” he heard the Cajun say beneath him, and shuddered as Gambit’s empathic ’charm’ power washed over him like a fresh tidal wave of lust, as if he’d been watching live sex shows all night without touching himself. “Why don’ you point it on down dis way, let ol’ Remy take care o’your problems?” With his free hand, Logan obliged, pointing his cock straight down towards Remy’s willing mouth, which lapped eagerly at the slit and head, working his cock and balls with the same expertise with which he worked on Rogue and Piotr. The kid’s done this before, an’ a lot, too. The thought of how slutty Remy’s past had to have been made Logan even hotter, and he gulped down the precum from both his cocks with relish even as his own cock flooded Remy’s mouth with the same sticky, clear stuff, urged on by the attention of Nightcrawler‘s thick, long tail. Even though the elf had already cum once that night, he was hardening again, and Logan knew it wouldn’t be long before he’d want back in the action.  
  
Not to be left out, Scott got on his hands and knees beside Remy, burying his finger in between the Cajun’s buttocks. Gambit closed his eyes and moaned around his mouthful of Logan cock…he loved taking things up his ass, and Scott was a natural at finding that sweet spot that would make his lust rise up in him like a rearing, horny stallion. Cable was already busy at work behind his father, sliding his cock up and down the cleft of Scott’s ass in preparation for what would doubtless be the fuck of the millennium.  
  
From behind Scott, Cable smirked at Logan, and his eye glowed again. As soon as Wolverine let go of Nightcawler, he found himself floated into the air above the naked men, and he heard Nate’s voice in his mind. <Stroke yourself, Logan. Jack off so that everyone can see you. They all want you…you can smell it, I can feel it. So do it.>  
  
Logan dropped to his knees in mid-air, his crotch thrust forward for all of them to see it, and he started fisting himself with one hand, his other roaming his torso, grabbing his pecs, his nipples…suddenly, everything he could feel on his body started acting as a sexual hotspot. _I oughta show off more often,_ he thought. _This is one helluva turn-on!_  
  
Rogue and Gambit were watching, the Cajun boy’s cock in the Southern boy’s ass as Remy lay back, his eyes locked on Logan. Briefly, the Wolverine wondered if he were under Gambit’s charm power, then he decided it didn’t matter. For his part, Rogue seemed torn between the sight he was seeing and the five-star reaming he was getting from Gambit. He loved Remy, always would, but there’d always been something about Logan…Rogue definitely understood how Phoenix had felt, when he’d been alive. _Ah, the hell with it,_ Rogue thought. _T’night, Ah want both of ‘em._  
  
Reaching back, he wrapped his arms around Remy’s waist and effortlessly hoisted them both into the air, the swamp-rat’s cock still inside him. Logan looked up, confused, into Rogue’s green eyes, but when Gambit lowered himself to press his cock right against the Wolverine’s, he understood, and nodded, letting go of his shaft.   
  
Using his power of flight for leverage, Rogue lowered himself onto both men’s cocks at the same time. Even with his invulnerability, the pain was blinding, but then Remy’s longer dick hit that sweet spot just behind Rogue’s balls, and the Southern boy let out a shriek of ecstasy. He loved being filled, and just one wasn’t enough, even if it was Gambit’s. Logan, having done this before, held stock still, and nodded to Gambit. “Go ahead, Cajun. Fuck ‘im. Hard an’ deep as ya can.”  
  
“An excellent idea, _tovarisch,_ ” came Petey’s voice from below. Gambit started thrusting into Rogue as Logan watched, the Mississippi man’s face contorting in ecstasy from being filled with both the man he loved and the man he wanted. When Cable’s telekinetic field expanded to encompass all three of them, Logan looked down. Colossus was lying full-length on the floor, his huge cock pointing up directly at Logan’s ass while Nightcrawler licked his massive balls. Cable was behind Cyclops, holding him up by the thighs while he plowed at his father’s ass, his eye blazing as he kept his telekinetic hold over the threesome in the air. Logan felt himself being lowered onto Piotr’s huge cock, and he shifted position to accommodate. The blaze of pleasure he felt from moving inside Rogue and pressing tighter against Gambit made him shoot his own first load of the evening into Rogue’s tight, welcoming ass. The Southern boy let out a wail of pleasure at this, his cock rock hard as he gripped Gambit’s shoulders shamelessly, needfully.  
  
Pete’s was the biggest dick Wolverine had ever taken, and feeling it push relentlessly into him made the savage squirm and growl in pain and pleasure. His legs spread apart wide as they would go, assisted by Kurt’s hands and tail, as inch after inch of Colossus’s maleness disappeared into him, giving him the same pleasure he and Gambit were giving Rogue. The intense ecstasy seemed to make Logan aware of absolutely everything. He watched Cable fuck Scott roughly, passionately, while Kurt climbed onto the Fearless Leader and wrapped his legs around him, impaling himself on Cyclops and letting the force of Nate’s thrusts drive One-Eye deeper and deeper into him. The Elf and Cyke were kissing hotly, their bodies on fire from what they were doing, as Cable watched and just pounded away at them.  
  
This was heaven, it had to be. Watching a hot three-way fuck while being part of an even hotter four-way, no thought in his mind but the pure, raw pleasure from all sides. Logan closed his eyes and let the physical sensations blast through him, his balls slapping against Remy’s as he grabbed Rogue’s chest for leverage, tweaking the nipples just enough to make the Southern man cry out for more.  
  
Suddenly, all seven men were psychically linked, and Logan felt it all happen at the same time. He had Cyke’s dick in him, he was plowing Cyke’s ass, and he could feel his own ass clench around him at the same time as he felt his cock alongside Remy’s, and both cocks stretching him wide as he could go. Every man in the room cried out in passionate ecstasy, and Logan knew they were all feeling the same thing. With simultaneous screams of pleasure, seven cocks erupted in a monumental orgasm, bodies thrashing wildly as the ecstasy blasted them out of themselves.  
  
Jolted back into his own body, Logan felt Pete’s crushing grip close around his torso while his hips bucked Logan up into Rogue’s body, as Remy upsurged at the same time. Rogue, overloaded with both dicks in his ass, let out a scream of passion as his fingers bruised his lover’s shoulders. Logan was dimly aware of Kurt, Cable, and Scott crying out in ecstasy, but then his world fell away to a single white-hot point of pleasure, before exploding outward again in the most intense orgasm he’d ever felt.  
  
The X-Men collapsed to the ground, Logan exhausted and sweaty in the center of a massive pile of sated male flesh. Even his healing factor was going to have trouble bouncing back from that one. If he was going to be restricted to only whoring for the X-Men, well, there were a helluva lot of worse options out there.  
  
The last candle burned low, and guttered out, and in the dark, someone said “Happy New Year.”  
  
~*~  
  
Across the Atlantic Ocean, Charles Xavier opened his eyes, his lean, muscular body covered in a sheen of sweat. Over him loomed the huge, furry blue form of Henry McCoy, thrusting triumphantly into him as he came, flooding Charles’s ass with seed as he let out a low growl of ecstasy, both from the workout the Professor was giving him and the images he was transmitting into his mind from his students in New York.  
  
As they collapsed into each other’s arms, covered in sweat and gasping for breath, Hank panted out, “And…they have no idea…you were there?”  
  
Charles let out a chuckle. “Please, Henry, don’t make me sound the puppet master. I watched, yes, as I have every time I‘ve been aware of Logan‘s erotic escapades…but the actions and decisions this year have all been Logan’s, and those of his partners. Just like you made the decision tonight to be with me, of your own free will.”  
  
The Beast chuckled a bit at that, grinding his hips so that his balls rolled heavily against the Professor’s firm, round buttocks. “It was worth the wait, Charles. You taught me everything I know…everything. I wasn‘t about to waste an opportunity to put some of my more illicit lessons to good use.” He leaned down and kissed his Professor, his colleague…his lover. When their lips parted, Charles lifted an eyebrow. “So, how do I compare with him?”  
  
“Honestly?” Hank pursed his lips in thought for a moment. “While Logan is inhumanly good in the sack, I think I preferred our encounter. You may not have the stamina of an animalistic mutant, but you know best how to bring your lovers off…and,” he admitted with a deep chuckle, “I enjoyed the show you telepathically treated me to.”  
  
“I have more,” Xavier said with a lusty smile of his own. “Would you like to see what happened when my half-brother made a call to Logan’s sex line?”  
  
Hank stared at the Professor in astonishment. The new year had just begun, and it was already proving to be full of surprises.


End file.
